


loving you is strange.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Drabble, F/F, Stitches, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of work, Marin stitches Kali up. </p>
<p>(written for the prompt Kali/Marin + assassins au.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you is strange.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the three sentence AU prompt "Kali/Marin + assassins au!"
> 
> title from the song [Stitches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB7CbOhH0Wo) by Orgy.

"I don't like the look of that wound," Marin says as she strides into the bathroom without knocking. 

"Well, hello to you too," Kali says, twisting towards the mirror and examining the deep cut arching over her shoulder. The split flesh is red and raw and when Marin reaches her fingers towards it, Kali whips around, hip bashing into the sink. 

"Wash your hands first!" Marin rolls her eyes, but turns the faucet on anyways. It doesn't matter how many times she tells Kali that she wears gloves while preparing and disseminating all her poisons; Kali still won't let Marin touch her after a job until Marin's hands are scrubbed nearly raw. 

"There, better?" she asks, holding up her dripping hands. Kali mutters something, which Marin ignores. She leans in closer to the wound, gently running her fingers along the edges. It's deep, but no major arteries were nicked and it's no longer bleeding. 

"It needs stitches," Marin says, automatically opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing their first aid kit. Kali sits straddling the bathtub while Marin sits behind her, laying out her supplies on the closed toilet lid. 

"How was your night?" Kali asks, hissing slightly as Marin rubs disinfectant over the wound. 

"Successful," Marin replies succinctly. "And yours?"

"We're ten grand richer. I think that counts for something." Marin doesn't respond; she focuses on the task at hand. It's far from the first time she's had to stitch Kali up. While Marin likes to remain under the radar, poisoning her targets while they're asleep or distracted, Kali likes to make a mess. She kills in the most destructive way possible, using knives to tear out throats or sever arteries. 

And if she gets nicked or shot in the process, well, that doesn't seem to bother her one bit. 

It bothers Marin, but only because she finds dealing with Kali's wounds to be tedious. She knows there's nothing she can do to make Kali act different or change her methods. She gave up trying long ago. 

One day, Kali's luck is going to run out and Marin won't be there to save her. But until that day comes, Marin is more than to happy to collect the perks that come with being part of Kali's life. 

Namely, the sex, the money, and the knowledge that anyone who ever threatens Marin won't live to see another day.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
